Give me More - Vince & Angie
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Des séries de prompts ou one-shots concernant mon couple fétiche : Vincent Valentine X Angelina Anderson de ma fic Angie, episode Geostigma. Vous pourrez difficilement comprendre l'histoire sans le contexte mais hey, le plaisir est là! Rated M pour une raison. Vous êtes prévenus ! Vincent x OC


**Give me ~Once~ More**

(Chapitre-12)

(Music : Salted Wound de Sia)

Et en avançant d'un pas, mes orteils touchent à peine le fond. Au deuxième, ils rencontrent le vide.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Mais très vite, le bras rigide, il me maintient la tête au-dessus de l'eau grâce à mon appui. « Ça va aller, je ne vais pas te lâcher. » C'est avec un manque de familiarité incroyable que je comment à battre des jambes régulièrement. Il saisit sans regarder avec sa greffe le pied derrière, ma main droite l'imite, tronc après tronc, pour nous emmener toujours plus loin de la plage.

-Veux-tu essayer de plonger la tête sous l'eau ?

J'hoche vivement la tête négativement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois. Tu as déjà beaucoup progressé.

J'hoche à nouveau la tête frénétiquement pour acquiescer cette fois. Il rigole brièvement.

-Bon, je crois que Miss Angie veut sortir, lance-t-il d'un ton mutin de sa voix caverneuse.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, je réplique sèchement.

Nouveau son grave de sa gorge. Encore un rire. Mais il sourit, alors j'oublie d'un instant à l'autre de le disputer. Il est tellement beau...les yeux plissés rougeoyants, les longs cils touchant ses pommettes, les plis du rire aux commissures de ses lèvres, ses longues mèches encadrant son visage, la queue de cheval haute qui dégageait ses oreilles parfaites, et le bout de ses cheveux corbeau qui avaient pris l'eau, brillant comme un voile d'un noir profond mais d'une brillance blanche comme un raie de lumière perçant la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionne-t-il.

-Rien...

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je le trouve vraiment beau, mais je me sens brutalement envahie par l'embarras. Alors trahissant mes habitudes, je garde mes pensées pour moi.

-Fais-moi sortir, avant qu'une de tes groupies ne me noie, je lance d'un ton léger.

-Quelle groupie... ? il bougonne en me tirant vers lui du bras.

-Voyons voir...entre Yuffie et celles que tu viens de te créer en te baladant comme ça sur la plage, on doit s'approcher de la cinquantaine.

Il a un « Hmph ! » désabusé alors qu'il entoure mes hanches.

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, et sentir mon cœur battre à mes tempes. « Vin-...Vincent ? » Il se racle la gorge, l'air de vouloir garder son sérieux à tout prix. « À trois. Un, deux...trois ! » Il me soulève d'un bas et je réussis à saisir le rebord, brutalement ramenée à la réalité, hissée jusqu'aux côtes. « Encore un peu, m'exclamai-je le souffle coupé. » Sa greffe saisit une jambe derrière mon genou et serre pour me hisser, mais à peine ai-je pris appui que le métal de sa main glisse contre ma peau jusque mes fesses en une seconde.

Avec une exclamation de surprise, et ayant manqué l'élan, je relâche ma prise sur le bois et retombe dans l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure. Bien que la peur m'envahit, j'ai réussi à garder ma tête hors de l'eau et sans perdre son sang-froid, Vincent me ramène d'un bras contre lui sous le ponton, le bras droit toujours attaché au pied.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » J'hoche la tête plusieurs fois, trop estomaquée par l'invraisemblance de la situation pour parler. « Angelina, je suis...vraiment désolé, ce n'était-

-C'était un accident, je sais. » J'ai le visage presque contre sa pomme d'Adam. « N'en parlons plus s'il te plait, dis-je précipitamment en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. »

En vain. Je sens son corps chaud contre le mien, exempt de toute cape ou vêtement contraignant pour cacher ses formes. Je bats lentement des jambes par réflexe, bien qu'il me tienne, ce qui n'arrange en rien les choses à part frotter ma peau contre celle de ses jambes. Mon cœur semble prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine.

Je suis consciente de tout, son bras serré autour de ma taille, ses hanches frôlant les miennes, la peau douce et chaude de ses jambes caressant les miennes de façon régulière. Vient ensuite le moment qui signe définitivement ma défaite. Je lève les yeux, la respiration rapide, pour le voir aussi mal à l'aise que moi, planter ses yeux dans les miens.

Ces yeux rouges, ces yeux de braise. Ces yeux mi-clos. Je le vois déglutir, la respiration lourde. Sa greffe tremble légèrement dans mon dos. « Je... souffle-t-il. » Sa voix grave qui résonne toujours agréablement contre...ma poitrine. « Je suis désolé, répète-t-il d'un ton stressé. » Nos visages se rapprochent, et je serais incapable de dire qui est celui qui initie. « Angelina ? appelle-t-il. » Ces lèvres, ces lèvres qui me font tellement envie. Son nez, interminable, qui touche ma joue, son souffle erratique qui se mêle au mien.

« Non. » Et soudain, au dernier moment, il détourne violemment le visage, les traits froissés. « Angie. » Il relâche son souffle, et sa prise sur moi au niveau de mon buste devient flottante. « Je...on ne doit pas. » Un de mes bras l'entoure. « Je...Si tu veux, mais ne me lâche pas idiot ! » Je baisse la tête, interloquée. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

J'ignore ce qui est en train de se passer, mais une chose est sûre : son refus m'a blessé.

Un long silence s'installe, pendant que nos corps restent accrochés, mais nos cœurs hors d'atteinte.

« Je-...revenons à la plage.

-D'accord. » Mais mes doigts pressent malgré eux dans son dos. Il est si chaud. « Je suis désolée. Si on pouvait...enterrer ça.

-Bien sûr. »

Son visage me fait face à nouveau et c'est à peine si j'ai le temps d'éloigner mon nez. Pause. Je pince les lèvres, en colère malgré moi.

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça, claque ma voix. C'est...

-Pardon. » Son souffle est rapide aussi.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot. »

Malgré moi, à cause de notre proximité, la position la plus confortable pour moi est de laisser mon visage se coller à son cou, ce que je laisse faire. Et encore malgré moi, je me retrouve à apprécier le contact de sa peau contre mon visage. Sa greffe s'enfonce dans ma combinaison. Je ferme les yeux, laissant une jambe descendre le long de la sienne, si longue... « Angie...non. »

Je prends une respiration fébrile, pendant que ma main droite, restée jusque-là à faire des mouvements pour supporter mon poids, se pose soudainement contre son flanc. Silence. Dis quelque chose maintenant Vincent. Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. Parce que je n'ai plus...aucun contrôle.

Comme mue par la volonté inavouable de découvrir ses muscles, elle glisse jusque son torse -qui retient son souffle- avant de descendre sur son ventre, « Angie... » sa hanche...et se resserrer sur sa cuisse musclée. Il me lâche pour plaquer sa greffe contre ma main et la retirer, mais alors mon autre bras attrape son épaule par derrière, et ma main contre sa nuque, je plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Enfin ! C'est presque une libération. Ces lèvres pleines, plus douces et chaudes encore que je ne l'imaginais, se modelant contre les miennes. « Hmm, gémit sa voix. » Son visage se froisse, sa bouche s'éloigne, son souffle chaud. « Non. » Mais je ne suis pas dupe. S'il voulait vraiment se dégager, je n'avais pas la force de le retenir.

Je recolle mes lèvres aux siennes, et quelques secondes à peine après le baiser quelque peu forcené, son corps entier se détend...et me colle brusquement dos au pied auquel il s'accroche. Ses lèvres appuient sur les miennes, plus fermement encore que je ne l'ai fait, et je le serre alors contre moi en écho. « Hmm...hm. » Il penche son visage d'un côté, approfondissant le baiser, tandis que sa greffe empoigne ma cuisse contre sa hanche. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne, longuement, lentement, sensuellement. Une vague de chaleur souffle alors en moi, des pieds à la tête, me faisant planter mes ongles dans une hanche pour le presser contre moi.

Une vague de plaisir m'électrifie sur place. Le baiser se rompt pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes pour que ma voix s'élève. « Vincent. » Il retire sa greffe pour tenir le pied des deux mains, comme pour se retenir de me toucher. Il détourne le visage.

« Angie...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Angie. Il ne faut pas-

-Chh…Tais-toi. »

Je saisis son bras droit pour plaquer sa main contre ma poitrine. « An- » Je l'embrasse à nouveau, tout en forçant ses doigts à se refermer sur mon sein gauche. Remontant mes jambes, je les croise derrière son bassin, le plaquant contre moi. Je rejette la tête en arrière par réflexe, fermant les yeux, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes. Je sens sa respiration s'égarer alors contre mon oreille.

« C'est...étonnamment bon lorsque c'est toi, avouai-je à voix basse. » Il soupire, sa bouche se refermant sur mon oreille. « Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça... » Mais malgré ce qu'il dit, ses doigts ne bougent pas de leur position. Je saisis l'ouverture de la fermeture éclair de ma combinaison et l'ouvrit jusque mon ventre, avant de guider sa main sur mon autre sein, sous ma combinaison. Je soupire. Sa main est si douce.

Il regarde mon visage. Il a l'air hypnotisé et coupable à la fois. Il embrasse mon oreille, ma pommette, ma joue. Il ferme les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment en est-on arrivé à là ? » Il essaie de se dégager, mais je l'embrasse à nouveau pendant qu'il offre à mon sein droit un traitement prudent mais délicieux. « C'est de ta faute. » Je mords sa lèvre lorsqu'il se presse entre mes jambes, approfondit le baiser lorsqu'il continue, gémit lorsqu'il saisit une jambe pour la relever davantage. « Toi...Hm. Et ta fichue combinaison moulante. Ah ! » Chaque mouvement, chaque friction, je sens mon corps entier subir cette vague de plaisir me submerger.

« Vincent ! » Sa respiration est lourde et haletante dans mon cou. Il a fermé les yeux, planté sa greffe dans le bois derrière moi, sa main droite dans mon dos au niveau de mon bassin, comme pour éviter que la dureté du pied ne me fasse mal, ou pour mieux me tenir contre lui...je ne sais pas. C'est sûr qu'un lit ne serait clairement pas de refus...

Un lit...pour mieux le sentir contre moi. Qu'on puisse se déshabiller... « Angie ? » Soudain, l'apesanteur de l'eau disparaît. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Vincent me rattrape de justesse en me tenant des deux mains contre lui, debout, dans une chambre du vaisseau. Je regarde autour, une grande flaque d'eau écumeuse par terre, complètement abasourdie, tandis que de l'eau dégouline de nos combinaisons.

« Où est-ce que... ? » Il me repose doucement sur mes jambes, un bras toujours autour de moi, observant lui aussi la chambre, l'air aux aguets.

« C'est une chambre quelconque du vaisseau, informe-t-il. Personne ne l'occupe je pense. » Il repose les yeux sur moi. « Ta téléportation...Tu as eu...peur ?

-Non, je... » J'écarquille les yeux. « Oh, mince... » Il hausse un sourcil. « Le...lit, chuchotai-je. » Il tourne lentement son visage vers le lit, avant de revenir sur moi. Il arque le deuxième sourcil, très condescendant à présent.

« Laisse-moi deviner...ton pouvoir te ramène aussi auprès de l'objet de tes désirs. Je vois qu'on a quelques associations d'idées hâtives... »

J'ai un toussotement embarrassé. « Et bien...il ne faut pas oublier que tu es le premier qui m'aie permis...de me téléporter. »

Ses épaules se tendent, les yeux enflammés sur moi.

Il prend une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer longuement en retirant son bras.

« C'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû- Hm ! » Avant qu'il ne laisse son cerveau reprendre le dessus, je passe mes mains autour de ses épaules, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et réclame à nouveau ses lèvres. Après un long moment où il me plaque à nouveau, cette fois contre le mur métallique de la chambre, je susurre : « Tu ne vas nulle part sans que j'en ai fini avec toi. ». Je presse ma bouche fiévreusement contre la sienne pendant que j'ouvre aussi sa combinaison jusqu'au maximum, c'est à dire son bas-ventre.

Je promène ma main sur les muscles de son torse, pendant que sa main droite caresse ma joue, prenant mon visage en coupe, m'embrassant langoureusement. D'une main tremblante, et en mon for intérieure très intimidée, je saisis sa main humaine pour la glisser le long de mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre -ouvrant au passage aussi ma combinaison- ... jusqu'entre mes jambes.

Il tente une seconde de retirer sa main mais j'use de toutes mes forces pour l'y maintenir et poser son pouce sur l'endroit le plus sensible.

« Angie, dit-il la voix grave en me regardant dans les yeux et nos souffles entremêlés...c'est une...très mauvaise idée. » Mais son pouce entame malgré tout un long mais fort mouvement circulaire. Je ferme quasiment les yeux, prenant son visage parfait entre mes mains, et entre mes cils je peux voir qu'il observe la moindre de mes réactions entre ses paupières mi-closes, ses pupilles dilatées et son regard chargé de désir. « Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon...pourrait être une mauvaise idée ? haletai-je. » Je rejette la tête encore une fois en arrière tandis qu'un frisson me parcoure de part en part. Il appuie légèrement plus fort. « Ha ! »

Les yeux mi-clos, mes mains le caressant toujours, je constate sur son torse pâle une énorme cicatrice entre ses pectoraux, ainsi qu'une autre circulaire au niveau du cœur. En remarquant mon regard, il rabat un pan de la combinaison sur ses pectoraux de la main gauche. « Non, lançai-je en retirant sa greffe. Vincent, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je sais ce que tu as vécu. »

Je retire sa main droite également et l'étreins entre mes bras le plus fort possible, avant d'embrasser diligemment sa cicatrice. Même si l'eau de mer n'avait rien d'agréable, j'espérais qu'il comprenne le geste. « Même si tu en étais couvert de la tête aux pieds tu resterais le plus bel homme sur cette planète Vincent. Toi, ton physique...ta gentillesse. » J'entends son cœur battre fort contre ma tête. « Ton cœur...tout est beau chez toi. _Tout_ respire la perfection. »

Un long silence s'en suit, pendant lequel nous sommes tous les deux immobiles, debout l'un contre l'autre, sans qu'il ne retourne mon étreinte. Ma position m'empêche de voir son expression, alors je dois uniquement compter sur mon instinct, et ce que je sais de lui.

« Je crois...que ça fait un moment c'est devenu évident. Même si j'essayais de me le cacher. » Je le serre plus fort, fermant les yeux, m'attendant au pire. « Je crois que je t'aime, Vincent. De plus en plus. » Je le sens se tendre, ses muscles se raidir. « Et je sais ! Je sais ce que tu penses...que je ne suis qu'une idiote. Que je ne sais encore rien de la vie...de l'amour. Peut-être même...que je ne sais pas que ce c'est qu'aimer, surtout comparer à toi. Mais... »

Mon cœur bat si fort, le stress est si intense que je me sens prête à m'évanouir à tout instant. « Mais il y a cette jalousie...Et chaque minute où tu es loin de moi, comme si... » Des larmes me montent soudainement aux yeux. « Je souffrais et... » Il pose sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant sursauter. Il y a un nouveau un silence, avant que sa voix ne se manifeste pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu essaies de me provoquer ?

-Quoi ?

-De me pousser...à faire toutes ces choses.

-...Non. Je...juste...Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas m'appâter de cette façon ? Même si je suis un homme...

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir...je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai envie de toi, je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Cette combinaison moulante, ça m'a mis dans tous mes états. » Je réussis à lui soutirer un rire. Un rire ! Qui l'aurait cru...

« Vraiment, Angie ? Tu parles comme un garçon... »

Finalement, une main se pose sur ma joue, et ses lèvres se posent doucement sur mon front.

« Sache quand même que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je t'aime déjà pour plein d'autres raisons. Contrairement à toi, malheureusement, je m'en suis rendu compte assez tôt. » Un soulagement incroyable m'emplit le cœur. « Tu m'as piégé de bout en bout. J'étais persuadé qui plus est que tu me détestais. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à passer à autre chose, et certainement pas avec quelqu'un de ton âge. Mais je n'arrêtais pas…de penser à toi. Sans cesse. Malgré ton âge. Je me sens coupable. Alors…J'étais plutôt prêt à attendre que tu grandisses encore, en espérant que cela me laisserait le temps de faire définitivement le deuil, de réfléchir, te laisser mûrir puis de gagner ton cœur si tu m'en laissais l'occasion. Mais tu es quelqu'un de plutôt impatient, lance-t-il avec un rictus amusé. Malgré moi, tu ne m'as pas tellement laissé le choix. »

Il colle sa joue à la mienne.

« Comme dans tout ce que tu fais...brûlant les bougies par les deux bouts. Trop ignorante pour savoir prendre une décision, mais trop passionnée pour n'en prendre aucune. Tellement... » Sa main caresse mon visage, et je m'y blottis les yeux fermés. « ...tellement... » Il relève mon visage pour me regarder. « Passionnée. » Je m'apprête à l'embrasser lorsqu'il se relève, hors d'atteinte.

« Néanmoins il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne change pas d'avis : tu es trop jeune. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire.

-Non seulement j'en ai la moindre idée...mais si tu continues à renier le fait que les gens de mon âge sont libres de choisir leur sexualité, fut-il quelqu'un du même sexe ou un vampire, alors qu'on vient de s'avouer nos sentiments, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je ferais en sorte que tu changes d'avis.

-Vraiment ? questionne-t-il, nullement impressionné. As-tu déjà fait tout cela avec quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Souhaité faire cela avec quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-...Embrassé quelqu'un.

-...Non. »

Il hausse un sourcil désabusé.

« Je te trouve bien conciliante sur toutes tes premières fois. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est à moi d'agir en adulte. On va s'arrêter là.

-Uniquement parce que c'est toi, Vincent. Arrête de me croire si irréfléchie. Si ta biographie mentionnait que tu étais un salaud de première, tu ne me verrais pas ici, la combinaison ouverte sur ce machin ignoble qu'on appelle corps, précisai-je en me présentant d'un geste des mains. Maintenant si tu as fini de pointer mon inexpérience, as-tu l'intention de t'occuper de moi ou pas ?

-M'occuper... Je viens de te dire-

-Ecoute. » Je soupire bruyamment. « Ou tu t'en vas et tu arrêtes de m'exciter avec ta combinaison à la con ou on poursuit là où on s'est arrêté. Mais en tous les cas tu arrêtes de rester planté là à me narguer, alors que tu avoues retourner mes sentiments quel que soit mon âge. Je te connais, tu n'éprouves ou n'efface pas des sentiments si facilement. Alors c'est de la torture. »

Son visage se fige, comme une sorte de choc. Il reste un moment sans cligner des yeux, sans parler.

« Ou peut-être préfères-tu que je te fasse changer d'avis. » La gorge serrée et les joues en feu, je repousse les pans de la combinaison qui s'échoue d'un seul mouvement à mes pieds en un bruit sourd et humide, révélant à sa vue mon corps nu. « Je peux agir bien plus en adulte que tu ne veux l'imaginer, et ça t'effraie, j'en suis sûre. » Bien sûr, je parais beaucoup plus assurée que je ne le suis en réalité. Mais j'aime lui donner tort.

Il a une inspiration, qui se bloque, les yeux grand ouverts sur moi...remontant le long de mes jambes, mes hanches, mon buste, ma poitrine, et enfin mon visage, pour me regarder à nouveau dans mon entièreté.

« Bougies, deux bouts, tout ça, tout ça, je sais... Par où as-tu envie de commencer ? demandai-je en relevant mes bras, reposant mon poids sur une hanche, soulevant mes cheveux d'une main tremblante. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis une vraie blonde, ce qui est plutôt rare là d'où je viens. »

Il déglutit et se retourne brusquement, une main sur les yeux.

« Bon sang, Angelina... Rhabille-toi, tu as seize ans, tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Peut-être que ces jeux ne sont plus de ton âge alors. Excuse-moi, il fallait juste m'expliquer... » Je lâche un soupir dramatique. « Peut-être que Reno- »

Je me retrouve soudainement le bassin contre le rebord du bureau, après un choc assez douloureux d'ailleurs. Il a plaqué une main sur le creux de mes clavicules, le regard furieux. Vincent avait été si rapide que j'ai juste eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais le mentionner. » J'hausse un sourcil. « Si on compte faire ça, je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom de ta bouche.

-Très bien, tant que tu t'occupes de moi. » Il s'apprête à parler. « Tout le temps. » Son visage se ferme. « Cela restera entre nous, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que tu m'as détourné quand on sait très bien que c'est l'inverse. » Je lui montre un air déterminé. Puis il reprend la parole, très cynique.

« Dire que je pensais que les filles comme toi aimaient trop la propreté pour s'adonner à ce genre d'activité.

-Les filles comme moi savent reconnaitre un bon parti quand elles en voient un. »

Je me laisse avachir sur le bureau d'une main, et de l'autre fait glisser la sienne de mes clavicules à mon ventre.

« De quoi as-tu peur. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. _Juste_ à toi. _Entièrement_... » Je lâche sa main et accroche sa nuque d'un bras pour approcher son visage. « ...à toi, que j'aime. N'est-ce pas normal ? » Il me soulève sur le bureau pour m'y asseoir, avant de se coller à moi et d'hésiter, le regard perdu, avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je caresse son dos sans retenue. Sans perdre une seconde, il laisse sa main redescendre et prendre là où s'était arrêté. Son pouce comme tout à l'heure, exactement au bout endroit, et son index et son majeur qui s'aventurent pour la première fois plus bas.

Il a une inspiration heurtée, s'arrête encore, me regardant entre ses cils.

« S'il y a une chose que je dois te reconnaitre, c'est ton honnêteté... » Il prend un mouvement langoureux du pouce. Des frissons me parcourent à nouveau, m'empêchant tout discours cohérent alors que je perds mon souffle. « Hm. » Ses autres doigts me caressent doucement de haut en bas. « Qu'a bien pu te faire cette combinaison... »

Très prudemment, il glisse son majeur. Une légère douleur et un certain inconfort me prend. Je grimace. Il s'arrête aussitôt, sans discontinuer les mouvements de son pouce. Plusieurs minutes passent, pendant lesquelles nous échangeons des baisers humides, et seules ma voix ou nos respirations brisent le silence moite de la chambre.

Sans me perturber, il laisse son index le rejoindre. Ne voyant aucune réaction négative de ma part, il commence à les bouger très lentement. Je profite de cette instant pour baisser au mieux sa combinaison, et laisser ma main caresser ses hanches et son ventre, et l'autre son torse. Il n'y a vraiment aucun doute là-dessus : il est tellement...exceptionnellement bien bâti.

« Hm. Plus...loin je pense, haletai-je. » Il les remonte brusquement, et j'ai une exclamation de surprise. Il continue de m'observer fixement, des yeux d'un rouge sang. Doux, attentif...concentré. Ses doigts caressent gentiment la paroi, jusqu'à trouver l'endroit parfait -ce moment où je ferme à nouveau les yeux, le cou offert. J'ai un rire malgré moi. « C'est le moment où je réalise...Ha ! À quel point tes doigts sont...longs...Hn. » Arrêtant les va-et-vients, il appuie diligemment mes deux points sensibles, achevant de m'enlever toute raison. « Comme ça ! »

Avec sa greffe il entoure mon buste, la main posée sur le bureau, me piégeant d'une certaine manière contre lui, entre mes jambes. Ma main s'aventure alors plus bas, et ne met pas bien longtemps à trouver l'objet de ses recherches, le parcourant tout du long. Son dos se tend. J'écarquille les yeux, et me redressant quelque peu, le libère de la combinaison, trop étonnée pour ne pas voir ça de mes propres yeux. « Je constate...qu'il n'y a pas que tes doigts qui soient longs, dis-je en lui envoyant un regard impressionné. »

Il a l'air quelque peu gêné.

« Je dirais plutôt...proportionnel. » Je l'explore timidement, malgré ma difficulté à me concentrer et ne pas gémir toutes les secondes. Je lui envoie un sourire sarcastique.

« La peau...est étonnamment douce. » Je laisse mon pouce chercher ses points sensibles, à l'écoute de ses prises et arrêts de respirations. Cependant, un sérieux vertige commence à me prendre, mes orteils se replient, la chaleur devient insupportable. Pendant ce temps, avec sa main gauche, il me guide succinctement avant de la reposer à nouveau derrière moi sur le bureau.

« Doucement...j'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer. Si tu continues- Hn. Je vais...venir avant toi, prévins-je.

-Ça me convient. »

Il appuie plus fort. « Mon dieu- Vincent. » Je commence à bouger ma main au même rythme, et je sais que j'ai tiré la corde sensible du moment lorsqu'il lâche enfin un son, une sorte de gémissement grave et long, accompagné d'un souffle brûlant sur mon épaule.

« Est-ce que...c'est toujours mieux quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? questionnai-je.

-Ça dépend, répond-t-il distraitement en déglutissant. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses.

-...Je ne ressens rien de tout ça...lorsque c'est moi. Même si...je pense à toi. » Je gémis bruyamment lorsque son pouce amorce toujours des mouvements plus lents mais plus réguliers, plus appuyés et plus larges. Il relâche un soupire ténu. « Ah !...Ah !

-Angie, tu es vraiment indécente. » Il pose longuement ses lèvres sombres contre mon cou, le creux de mon épaule, le haut de ma poitrine... J'accélère le mouvement. Il gémit à nouveau. Ce son magique...logé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre encore et encore.

« Depuis combien de temps penses-tu à moi ?

-Depuis...l'oiseau. » Il a un rire bref, suivi d'un son rauque.

« Si tu savais...ce qui s'est passé après cet oiseau.

-...Raconte-moi. Ah ! »

Sa bouche se referme sur un sein. De la main gauche je tiens fermement ses longs cheveux, tire presque sur les mèches attachées sur son crâne. « Je t'ai déshabillé. » Sa gorge semble serrée. Sa langue chaude fait intelligemment le tour avant de passer sur le bout, de plus en plus vite. « Tu manquais d'énergie. » Un autre frisson ardent me prend. « J'ai dû te tenir contre moi toute une nuit, en sous-vêtements. Avec presque rien sur moi. » Les vagues de plaisir se rapprochent, comme des vagues de l'océan m'amenant et me ramenant sur la plage. Le son de sa voix. Qui vibre contre ma peau sensible. « Ça, ce serait ce que j'appelle réellement de la torture.

-Et...c'est moi l'indécente ? »

Il change de côté, alors que les vagues continuent de s'intensifier. « Je croyais...que tu me détestais. » rappelai-je. « Je t'en voulais, nuance. » répond-t-il la voix rauque, avant un soupir. « Je t'ai presque toujours aimé. » Un brouillard de chaleur et de plaisir commence à s'abattre sur mon corps tout entier après sa déclaration. « Comme on aime le soleil. »

« Vincent...Ah ! Vincent ! » Il serre ses paupières fermées, rend ses doigts plus rapides. Il respire à peine contre ma poitrine. « Plus fort...Vincent ! »

Il obéit aussitôt et quelques secondes après à peine, ma voix s'élance et mon gémissement s'étire longuement dans l'air moite et ténu de la chambre métallique. Le plaisir est si intense que ma tête se renverse en arrière, ma main agrippant ses cheveux contre moi et mes jambes se referment naturellement sur ses hanches, les orteils repliés.

Son gémissement rauque, interrompu en son milieu, suit presque aussitôt le mien, son visage contre ma poitrine et son corps tout entier se relâche contre le mien alors que je m'exhorte à prolonger son orgasme le plus longtemps possible malgré toutes mes capacités cérébrales envolées. Il attrape cependant vaguement ma main à un moment, cessant tout mouvement.

Mon corps est encore secoué de quelques spasmes alors qu'il ralentit au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détente complètement, les jambes tremblant légèrement. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle, alors que je me redresse bien assise sur le bureau et qu'il embrasse une dernière fois le sein dont il s'était emparé avant de se relever de toute sa longueur.

Je le fixe dans les yeux, avec autant d'attention qu'il le fait, les paupières lourdes, alors qu'un sourire d'aise étire lentement mes lèvres. J'ai la nette sensation d'avoir partagé un secret inestimable. Je me sens étrangement comblée, bien que s'il me propose une autre session, je ne serais jamais contre. Il m'embrasse tendrement alors qu'il retire très lentement sa main pour ne pas m'indisposer. Vincent n'est pas seulement parfait, c'est sans étonnement l'amant le plus doux qui soit également.

Nous échangeons alors presque aussitôt une étreinte étroite et aussi passionnée que dans nos premiers instants. Reculant un peu mon visage, je m'apprête à caresser son visage lorsque je constate ma main.

-Oh, je lâche platement.

-...Désolé, j'ai essayé d'éviter...pourtant, lance-t-il très embarrassé.

Il baisse ma main, l'air de ne pas supporter sa vue. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup pourtant, donc je ne vois pas comment ça aurait été possible. Il y en a encore plus sur sa main gauche pourtant. Je regarde sa main droite avec curiosité et il la lève également, comme pour comparer. Il n'est pas en reste. Nous échangeons un regard complice, avant d'éclater de rire. Il était toujours embarrassé.

-Je crois qu'une douche s'impose, dit-il.

-Avec moi, s'entend, je réplique aussitôt.

Il soupire.

-Gourmande _et_ autoritaire. Tu ne me laisses aucu-

Prise de curiosité, sous son regard étonné, j'approche ma main de mon visage.

-Attends, c'est-

-Ugh, je m'exclame après avoir goûté, c'est pas du tout ragoûtant.

Il éclate aussitôt de rire avec sa voix grave, si caverneuse qu'elle en est quelque peu éteinte par moment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir emplie de fierté à son apparente bonne humeur.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir, assure-t-il, le visage encore souriant.

-Et moi ? je demande impatiemment.

Il approche sa main, et une seconde avant que je puisse poser ma bouche, il l'éloigne et lèche son majeur de la base jusqu'au bout, les yeux fixés sur moi…avant de finalement m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une vague de chaleur et de désir me secoue de la tête aux pieds. C'était sucré et amer, mais pas repoussant. Finalement, je suis même prête à exiger une autre session.

-Je n'ai aucune complainte, commente-t-il enfin, observant de près mon expression.

-Vincent, tu es tellement...(Je secoue la tête, ayant perdu mes mots.) Pour quelqu'un qui démontre autant de retenu et de frigidité tu sais étonnamment t'y prendre.

-Ce qui est réellement effrayant c'est l'expérience théorique dont quelqu'un de ton âge fait preuve, rappelle-t-il. Tu as l'air très à l'aise avec le sujet, comment cela se fait-il si tu n'as aucune expérience.

-Oh, crois-moi. Dans mon monde les moyens de s'informer sur le sujet sans avoir posé le doigt sur quelqu'un sont infinis...On a comme une sorte de réseau informatique emplies de toutes les informations possibles, mêmes celles que tu n'oserais jamais imaginer ou dont tu n'as aucune idée qu'elles existaient.

-Sur tous les sujets j'ose espérer, glisse-t-il l'air quelque peu inquiet.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pour qui nous prends-tu.

Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel il s'éloigne en refermant sa combinaison jusque son estomac, et part chercher la mienne pour me la tendre. Mais j'ai posé mes deux mains à côtés de moi et commencé à balancer mes jambes croisées dans le vide sous le bureau, le regard taquin. Croisant mon expression et ma poitrine mise en avant, je vois ses mouvements ralentir d'hésitation.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir envie de m'habiller ? je questionne.

Il me lance un regard sévère. Puis soudain, l'inquiétude me prend. Et s'il change d'avis à nouveau ? S'il décide que rien n'est arrivé ? Si tout ça fait toujours parti de mon rêve ?

-Hé, dis...on est ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Je fronce les sourcils malgré moi. Il lâche brusquement la combinaison sur le bureau et me serre dans ses bras en embrassant mon front.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ?

-Que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Depuis le début, depuis la grotte de mithril, je réponds, les yeux humides. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller dans mon monde.

Il semble chercher ses mots, avant de coller son front au mien sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Et ce que tu viens de vivre là, ça n'avait pas l'air réel ? Tu ne me sens pas ?

Il m'embrasse une fois doucement.

-Crois-tu que j'aurai cédé si facilement au vu de ton âge si je ne t'aimais pas.

-Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, pas vrai ?

Il m'envoie un regard un peu insulté.

-Vraiment, Angie ? Après ça, il m'est difficile de revenir en arrière. Tu m'as même menacé de te tourner vers Reno. Tu me laisses peu le choix.

-Donc tu te sens obligé.

-Bien sûr que non, Angie, soupire-t-il. Je suis juste incapable de te refuser tes caprices… » Il a l'air quelque peu irrité à ce sujet.

-Tu es sûr ? Quelqu'un comme moi ? D'aussi inutile et énervant que moi ?

Il aborde un air attristé.

-Ce n'était pas mon but de te mettre ces idées en tête. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, la différence d'âge rend les choses compliquées. Pour moi, et aux yeux des autres. Je n'avais pas pour projet de cacher ma relation avec toi, plus tard.

J'ai un air inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

J'ai un rire désabusé.

-Reno est mignon, mais Vincent...

Je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes, aussi fort que possible, mon nez contre sa joue, ses cils contre la mienne.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai non plus. Pour qui que ce soit, quoique ce soit. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais combien tu es dévoué, loyal et protecteur. Laisse-moi te montrer à mon tour qui je peux être. Laisse-moi être ton égale. Laisse-moi t'aimer plus que je ne le mérite, à ta juste valeur.

Je ferme mes yeux contre sa pommette.

-Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'adule, combien je t'admire. Te convaincre combien ta beauté et ton cœur sont sans pareils. Je ferais regretter à Lucrécia sa stupidité. Je ferais tout pour que tu l'oublies. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais sûrement demain.

J'embrasse le coin de sa bouche figée, tandis qu'une larme glisse sur la mienne.

-Je te veux tout entier, tout à moi. Je veux que tu m'aimes, même si tu en vaux dix comme moi.

Je ferme les yeux, les paupières tremblantes.

-Je t'aime, Vincent.

On s'embrasse encore, aussi passionnément qu'on s'enlace, ne laissant aucun centimètre entre nous.

-Ce sera notre secret.

* * *

DG : Voilàààà.

Je ne sais pas s'il était excellent, je ne suis pas experte en la chose, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu sauter le pas au moins une fois XD. J'espère qu'il aura l'accueil escompté et…bon si ça vous plaît, je ne serais pas contre un autre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

En espérant que cela fait un super cadeau ! Biz les geeeens !


End file.
